Valentine's Day
by WALAO EH
Summary: Valentine's Day was coming. Somewhat AU, Wonderfully madohomu, Regretfully overdue.


**AU. **

* * *

Valentine's Day was coming.

It was a time of excitement for many girls in school as they chattered on and on about the chocolates that they planned to make. Squeals and girly squeaks were heard throughout the school as groups of girls unraveled each other's crushes. Enthusiasm for the oncoming day was everywhere. Even the boys were looking forward to Valentine's Day. Well, all except for Akemi Homura.

To her, she found Valentine's Day absolutely pointless, it was all about making chocolate and giving them isn't it? Just one day and all the commotion for Valentine's Day will subside; the students' excitement will all bubble down to nothing again.

For cold, ice queen Homura, she will never be able to understand the entire ruckus for Valentine's Day.

Sighing, Homura spun her pen repeatedly. Class was still on, but it was obvious that few were actually paying attention to it. There was this restless atmosphere going on and the continued giggles from girls sitting at the back of the class annoyed her to no end. The teacher wasn't even putting an effort into quieting the class down.

_Spin._

_Stop._

_Spin._

_Stop._

_Spin-_

The pen slipped out of the girl's long slender fingers, bouncing off the floor and sliding to a stop a seat away from Homura's desk.

Mentally cursing her pen, Homura stretches with great difficulty towards it; almost getting to it when her hand suddenly brushes up against another. Homura straightens up quickly to see who it was but as she did so, her head hits hard against mystery person's chin, causing that person to squeak out in surprise.

Ignoring the pain at the back of her head, Homura glances up to see a pink haired girl clasping her mouth tightly. Upon eye contact, the pink haired girl hurriedly moves her hands away from her mouth and smiles widely.

Her lips were bleeding but the girl seemed unfazed by it, rather, she did not even pay it any mind as she bends down swiftly and picks the pen up, handing it over to Homura.

''Sorry.'' Homura whispers, apparently feeling guilty for having injured a classmate.

''It's nothing.'' The girl replies, giggling softly. ''Class too boring?'' She adds on, tilting her head towards the droning teacher.

''Did I look like I was bored?'' Homura's lips quirked up playfully.

''Well, actually yes. You were spinning that pen around after all…''

''I can multi-task, I was listening while spinning it you know.''

The pinkette grins widely at Homura's reply.

''Were you also thinking about who to give chocolates to during Valentine's Day while you were doing your so called 'multi-tasking'?''

Homura's smile fades and she looks away. _All this Valentine's Day crap again…_

''No.'' She retorts bluntly, she could sense that the pink haired girl was a tad taken aback by her terse reply. Part of her felt a pang of guilt, but she decided to ignore it. Homura seemed to radiate a certain intimidating aura around her but even so, the pink haired girl opens her mouth to speak.

''Why not?''

''I'm just not as excited as the other girls around here. To be honest, I don't even care about Valentine's Day. I don't even celebrate it.'' Homura mutters in reply. Wanting to end the conversation, she pushes her chair in and stares intently at the white board.

Either the smaller girl was oblivious as heck or she just adored talking to annoyed people did she lean over to whisper into Homura's ear.

''Why don't you give Valentine's Day a chance? Don't say you don't care about it when you haven't even tried it before!''

Homura stayed silent and gave a curt nod as a reply.

Aware that the dark haired girl wasn't in the mood to talk anymore, the pinkette decides to keep her mouth shut for the rest of the day.

* * *

Homura inwardly sighed as she slumped over her bed. Today had been a long and exhausting day, or did it only feel like that because of what happened in school just now? Groaning, Homura drapes an arm over her face, sighing heavily once again.

She was actually filled with remorse now. What with the pink haired girl being so friendly and stuff and yet she gives her that cold attitude just because she felt pissed off at the Valentine's Day mood. The pinkette didn't even blame her for causing that wound on her lip for god's sake.

_If there was a most ungrateful person in the world award, I would no doubt be able to win it. Wow, what an ass hole, Homura._

Homura looks over to the side of the bed and spots her calendar.

13 February

Tomorrow's Valentine's Day.

_ Why don't you give Valentine's Day a chance? Don't say you don't care about it when you haven't even tried it before!_

Clicking her tongue in annoyance, Homura jumps off the bed.

* * *

Homura trudges into the school gates wearily. She barely had a few hours of shut eye yesterday night yet she had to intentionally arrive in school an hour earlier just to do _this._

Sliding the classroom's doors open silently, Homura was surprised to see someone there. It was a certain pinkette, pacing back and forth near the windows, totally unaware of her presence.

Tightening her grip on her bag, Homura walks in stiffly, dropping herself into her seat. The pink haired girl jumps at the noise and looks back nervously, visibly getting flustered upon setting her sights on the dark haired girl.

''Happy Valentine's Day.'' Homura mumbles.

The pink haired girl turns around to face Homura, surprise written all over her face. Before she could open her mouth to speak, Homura cuts her off, pushing what seems like a badly wrapped package into her arms.

''You said that I should try it, so I did, throw it away if you don't want it.''

Homura averts her eyes away as she said that, her cheeks were burning and she suddenly felt the need to hide herself and never come out again. Muttering a flimsy excuse to the pink haired girl, Homura hurriedly exits the class room.

The pinkette stares after Homura blankly, before staring at the package in her arms. Curious, she gently pried the mass of scotch tape off it, revealing an irregular shaped chocolate and a note. Picking up the note, she reads it slowly.

_Hello. I know this is stupid and the chocolate's real ugly but this is my first try so I think it's acceptable for a beginner. I don't even know your name yet but I'm giving you this Valentine's Day chocolate. Maybe you were right after all; I shouldn't hate something when I haven't even tried it before. _

_Homura_

Madoka could have sworn that her face was on fire as she slips her own present under Homura's table.

_Her present was none other then a special handmade chocolate solely meant for Akemi Homura herself._

**_A/N:_**

**_Hello peps. I would like to thank nonspecific, kyokofan4life and art those three beautiful anons and lastly stupid asshole Madohomu for supporting me in my path of glory. And I mean really! You guys make me shimmy.(I hope you all see this coz this is from my heart OKAY) Multi-chp is written half way so its coming babehs, meanwhile make do with this thing._**

**_Sorry for the delay though, my mood recently has been killing me, coz I'm really scared and uncertain of my future school and stuff. To add on to my pain, I saw this really damn nice hand drawn vid of Madoka x someone else I wont say who coz it is wrong to hate on other ships but it made me think of Madohomu as idk…Inferior? Maybe? To cheer myself up I went to watch Madoka magica but it was the wrong choice coz I got even sadder becoz of all the sadness. And then Madohomu bomb my house and play grief syndrome and she sucks and make Madoka die and I got even sadder. Okay shddap. _**


End file.
